


[PODFIC] Five Times Lassiter Didn't See Shawn Fire a Weapon (and the one time he did)

by kerravon



Category: Psych
Genre: #ITPE2015, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Guns, ITPE, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soundcloud, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: "I wrote this before "Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark" aired, in response to a challenge. As the title says, five times Lassiter heard about Shawn's skill with a weapon, and once when he finally saw it."</p><p>Recorded for the 2015 ITPE, as a "treat" for luvtheheaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Five Times Lassiter Didn't See Shawn Fire a Weapon (and the one time he did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Lassiter Didn't See Shawn Fire a Weapon (and the one time he did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552258) by [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon). 



This is a podfic of "Five Times Lassiter Didn't See Shawn Fire a Weapon (and the one time he did)", a gen Psych fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 54 Minutes 16 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Five Times Lassiter Didn't See Shawn Fire a Weapon (and the one time he did)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/552258)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (49.84MB): [Five Times Lassiter Didn't See Shawn Fire a Weapon (and the one time he did) - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/02ab3t)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (6.57MB):[Five Times Lassiter Didn't See Shawn Fire a Weapon (and the one time he did) - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/l43366)

Streaming:  


Or listen here at Soundcloud: [Five Times Lassiter Didn't See Shawn Fire a Weapon (and the one time he did)](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/five-times-lassiter-didnt-see-shawn-fire-a-weapon)


End file.
